After Years Apart
by ChibiMiMi-chan
Summary: The story on when Amu and Ikuto are reunited. Based on/ Inspired by the song "All I Wanna Do" by Heart.


It was raining so hard that, even with the windshield wipers, Amu could barely see through her window. She had just had dinner out and was on her way back to her small hotel room that she'd been staying in for the past few nights. However, through the rain she was barely able to make out a tall, slender figure walking on the side of the road.

"He's probably an axe murderer," she said, trying to reason with herself. "But I really can't leave him out there in the cold. Although that's probably what he's counting on."

Amu decided against her better judgment and slowed the car and pulled up to him. She rolled down the passenger window and called out, asking if he needed a ride.

The man leaned in and when she saw his dark blue eyes, years worth of memories instantly came flooding back to her.

After a minute he said, "Don't you know it's dangerous to pick up strange men Amu-chan?"

"Ikuto!" she gasped and reached over to open the door and he got in. Amu turned the heat on and asked, "Ikuto, what are you doing out there in the cold?"

"So you choose those as your first words to me in eleven years?"

"Your first words to me were don't pick up strangers!" she exclaimed.

He laughed. "You haven't changed. But anyway, I was just sort of wandering around. Thank you or getting me."

"It's not like I was looking for you or anything," she said. "I just happened to see you."

"But you didn't know it was me," he pointed out. "You could've just driven past."

Amu pulled back onto the road and resumed driving. "I couldn't just leave somebody on the side of the road in this kind of weather."

He smirked. "You're also afraid of your own shadow."

She sputtered, "I am not!" She sighed. "So anyway, where're you headed?"

He shrugged. "Nowhere really. I'm just kind of wandering."

"Well where do you live now?"

"Not local," he responded.

"Then what are you doing out-" she began to ask, but soon realized that she would never get a straight answer out of him. "I'll tell you what. I'll take you to my hotel room and you can get some dry clothes. You can stay there for the night."

"Hotel room?" he asked. "Are you sure you weren't expecting me?"

Amu rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a perv. My apartment is getting fumigated. The lady on the first floor got roaches. It's really gross."

They were silent for a few minutes until Amu pulled into the parking lot of a Ramada Inn. She fished her room key out of her purse before getting out of the car and running to her door. She slid the key card in and opened the door and went inside. The room was small and had a single bed.

Ikuto hugged her from behind and whispered in her ear, "Oh, are we going to share a bed Amu-chan?"

She elbowed him in the chest and walked away from him. "Get off of me you jerk. You're all wet."

Ikuto smiled. "Sorry. It's okay, we're not kids anymore. I'll sleep in the chair."

Amu smiled. "How about you get a warm shower? When you get in there, give me your clothes and I'll run them down to the dryer."

"So, to clarify, I'm taking a shower so I won't be wet anymore?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed him into the bathroom. "You're taking a hot shower so you won't be cold anymore. Also, you'll have something to do while you're naked."

He opened the door slightly and handed her his clothes. "I can think of something."

She rolled her eyes and took the clothes. "We're not kids anymore," she reminded him as she left the room.

She stayed down in the laundry room until his clothes were dry. She took them out of the dryer and went back to the room.

When Ikuto heard the door he yelled, "Amu, do you have my clothes?"

"Yeah. Hold on though, I want to get changed into my pajamas. I'll be right there."

She changed out of her damp clothes and into a pair of grey sweat pants and a blue tank top.

"Okay, you can come out now if you'd like," she yelled when she was dressed and sat own on the bed. "Or I can bring the clothes in to you." He opened up the bathroom door and walked over to her with a towel wrapped around his waist. She leaned down to pick up the bag with his clothes from off of the floor. "This reminds me of that one time, doesn't it? The day my mom found out you'd been staying in my-" She stopped speaking when she looked up and saw him. The only thing she could think to say was, "You've been working out. A lot."

He chuckled and sat down on the bed next to her. "Yeah, I got a lot more sexy since the last time you saw me."

"Yeah," she said, but then blushed and looked away before handing him the bag.

He gently took ahold of her chin and turned her face towards him. He smiled and said, "Just as I thought. Your blush is just as beautiful now as it was all those years ago." He put his hand on her cheek and slid it around to the back of her neck. She put her hands on his chest and he pulled her closer into a sweet kiss.

When they broke apart, he said, "Amu, I've missed you so much. I still feel the same way about you as I did back then." He put his other hand on her thigh and kissed her again.

They kissed for a few more minutes until Amu pulled back. Ikuto immediately moved down to her neck and she closed her eyes. She slowly slid her hands down his chest to rest on his lap with her fingers resting on the top of his towel. "You know, we're not kids anymore."

He looked into her eye and smirked. "Hinamori Amu, I've been waiting for years to hear you say that."

She smiled and crawled to the center of the bed. She laid down on her back and said, "Oh yes. I'm sure you've dreamed for years about those exact words."

"Amu, you're ruining the moment," he said and crawled on top of her and dropped the towel on the floor next to the bed.

When Amu woke up the next morning, she looked up at Ikuto with sad eyes. She carefully made her way out of his grasp and collected all of her belongings and put them in the suitcase by the door. She wrote him a note and placed the paper on the dresser before silently leaving the room.

_Ikuto, I can't tell you what it felt like to see you again after all this time. I care about you more than words can express and I'm glad that last night happened, but we can't be together. We have to go our separate ways, but remember our childhood together, and remember what we did. I'll never forget you Ikuto. _

Four years passed and Amu was walking down the street with her husband and child on their way home from the store.

"Ah man Amu," he said. "We forgot the potatoes."

"Really Tadase?" she asked. "The store's two blocks back that way."

"It's not that much walking," he pointed out.

She sighed. "I guess you're right. She knelt down in front of her son. "Mommy and daddy forgot to get the thing that we went to the store to get. We're so silly." She stood up and turned around and nearly bumped into a tall, slender man who was rounding the corner.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She looked up and her jaw dropped. "Ikuto."

He looked at Amu and Tadase. "Amu! It's so great to see you. And Tadase, you got so tall. And your hair doesn't stick up in the front anymore."

"I grew out of it," he grumbled.

Ikuto smirked. "Oh come on Tadase. I haven't seen you in, what, fifteen years? You can't still hate me."

"Boys, settle down," Amu said. "Ikuto, how've you been?"

"I've been well." He looked down at the baby. "It looks like you two have been busy." He knelt down and looked into the baby's dark blue eyes and his own grew wide. "Who's this little cutie?"

Tadase proudly said, "This is our son Nagihiko."

Amu smiled pleasantly. "You remember Nagi. We named him after him."

Ikto gulped. "So, uh, how old is he?"

Amu looked down at the baby. "Almost four."

Tadase cleared his throat. "Well, not to cut this short, but Amu and I were just headed back to the store. It was very nice seeing you again."

"Honey, I'm going to hang back a bit. We've got some catching up to do if you don't mind."

When Tadase looked apprehensive Ikuto said, "It's alright Little Prince. I'm not going to steal her or anything."

Tadase sighed. "Here, I'll take Nagi. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Alright. Bye sweetie." She placed her left hand on his neck and kissed him and Ikuto caught sight of her gold wedding band.

When he was out of sight Amu said, "Okay, let me explain."

"He's mine, isn't he?" Ikuto asked quietly.

Amu bit her lip and nodded. "You have to understand. Tadase can't get me pregnant. We'd tried and tried for six years, but it didn't work. Then a miracle happened."

"So you two were married at the time?" Amu sighed and nodded. "So you slept with me on the off chance that you might get pregnant!?"

"No! It was nothing like that! I really did want to be with you. I meant every word that I said in that letter. I'm glad that we did what we did, and I would have been even if you hadn't gotten me pregnant. Please, I'm in love with Tadase, and he can never know what happened between us."

"Amu, I can't just ignore the fact that I have a child."

Amu took his hand. "You have to. Please. Maybe one day he can meet you, but for now you have to stay away. Tadase can never know. Please."

He sighed. "I understand. Could you at least send me pictures every once in a while? Let me know how he's doing?"

Amu nodded. "Of course. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you before."

He hugged her. "It's okay. You did what you had to. I'm glad that I could do this for you."

She pulled way. "Thank you so much. We're both so happy." She took her phone out of her pocket and handed it to him. "Here, put in your number. We can keep in touch."

Tadase came down the street lugging a bag of potatoes and holding hands with Nagihiko. "Alright love, I got them. Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded. She hugged Ikuto again. "It was great seeing you again Ikuto."

He smiled. "Until next time, Amu-chan."

**A/N: A cute little fic based off of the Hart song All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You by Heart. Not my best work by far, but I think it's passable. **


End file.
